Alone at Dawn
by Sky Magic
Summary: Sequal to Rhiadrieal's War. When Legolas goes with the Fellowship, with the possibility of never returning, how will Rhiadrieal cope? R&R please! (You may want to read the first two first though) *NOW FINISHED*
1. Chapter One

A/N: I'm back! With yet another story for the Rhiadrieal stories, now a trilogy with a companion book. REVIEW! It tells me if I should continue to write this or not.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Disclaimer: (For once I remember…) I own Mith, the Wyr, maybe a few other characters yet to come and the plot. This gets into sort of an alternate universe (even more of one) so if you don't like that. Bye-bye.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Aragorn crouched in the rain under a large oak tree, examining the trail of his quarry. The forest was eerie enough without the rain and thick mist. The ground was muddy and slick beneath his booted feed. He cursed the rain, it would only make the tricky creature harder to find. He ran his fingers through a mane of thick black hair, and stood with a sigh. Elbereth it is dark! he thought.  
  
At the touch of steel on his neck, he stiffened, he had heard nothing. "What do you think Mith? Foe or friend?" a soft female voice behind him said.  
  
Aragorn cursed his luck, he did not need this delay, and slowly turned to face his attacker. He looked down into storm blue eyes. It was an elf, female. One hand kept the sword pressed lightly to his neck as the other strayed up to her face to brush several damp strands of black hair. The faint glow of gold green eyes by her side brought his attention down to the creature that stood next to her. It was a wolf. He stared, mesmerized, as the wolf made a smooth transformation into a woman. Fur melted away into skin, ears shifted position, the tail disappeared, her back legs strengthen and lengthened. The woman stepped forward and the elf slowly removed her sword from where it had been pressing.  
  
Golden *wolf* eyes caught and held his own gray ones. The woman, Mith the elf had called her, walked closer to him until there were a few scarce inches between them. She reached out a pale hand towards hi face. Mith hesitated just before touching his face gently with calloused fingers.  
  
At her touch the hairs on the back of his neck rose. She stared intently into his eyes, searching. Aragorn noticed the faint red brown flecks in her eyes. "So this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Mith said thoughtfully, removing her hand from his cheek.  
  
"Aragorn?" the elf demanded, cutting in. "Ada's foster son? My sister's…well…uh…um…" she was cut off by Mith's cough.  
  
"Rhiadrieal, you are making a fool of yourself," Mith said dryly. She turned to Aragorn, who stood, still surprised and transfixed. How did they know his name? "Stop gawping youngling, it will do you no good," she commented.  
  
"I am not young!" Aragorn insisted. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I would recognize one of the Dúnedain anywhere," Mith commented. "To me, you are young."  
  
"Arwen would send her love, if she knew I was meeting you that is," Rhiadrieal said. "What are you tracking? I think we may have that in common," she said surprising Aragorn even more.  
  
"A thing called Gollum," he replied.  
  
"Is it the manlike creature? He is small though, closer to the size of a hobbit. He has sharp teeth and huge eyes. Mith and I followed him for a while back. He was almost constantly muttering to himself," Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We were going back to tell the King Thranduil about him, he could be a threat and we saw you a day or so back, we followed you and it seemed you were following a trail of some sort, the one we were following," Mith said.  
  
"I could show you where we lost him, if you like," Rhiadrieal offered. "Mith can go back, I do have a horse."  
  
"It would be nice," Aragorn admitted, going by foot was tiring.  
  
Rhiadrieal whistled shrilly, causing Aragorn to wince and Mith to cover her ears. "Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. A chestnut horse trotted through the brush, coming to a stop in front of Rhiadrieal. "Hullo Star Fire," Rhiadrieal said to the stallion. "He's been following close by, just a warning, but he's still in training." Rhiadrieal mounted and then motioned for Aragorn to mount behind her.  
  
"I'd like to see your definition of well trained," Aragorn said dryly. He eyed the stallion, it wasn't that big.  
  
Rhiadrieal laughed and then said, "He's stronger than he looks."  
  
"If you're sure," Aragorn said and then mounted.  
  
Mith waved as Rhiadrieal and Aragorn galloped off. She turned away and shifted to wolf form, she had a message to deliver.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal pulled Star Fire to a halt in near a small stream. "This is where we left," she commented. "Good luck, the thing is shadowed."  
  
"This is a fine horse you have," Aragorn commented, patting Star Fire.  
  
"His dam is my mare. His great-great-great-great-grandsire was one of the finest stallions I ever trained. I do not know if I will keep him, I may sell him or give him away. It is most likely that I will take him to Imladris next time I visit," Rhiadrieal said. "I see you don't have a horse, most Rangers do have horses, unless I am mistaken."  
  
Aragorn sighed; he had lost his last horse to a hunting accident. "Most rangers. I managed to lose mine while hunting."  
  
"I see, you know Legolas, do you not? I believe he mentioned something about you," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"We've met," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Legolas seems to think that you two are friends," Rhiadrieal replied, leaning forward and putting a hand on Star Fire's neck, calming him. The horse had been fidgeting, something Rhiadrieal was attempting to cure him of.  
  
"You could say that," Aragorn admitted.  
  
"Come visit us in the castle, I could see about getting you a decent horse," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"I'll think about it," Aragorn replied and smiled at Rhiadrieal. "Thank you."  
  
"I must catch up with Mith, good hunting," she said and turned Star Fire.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal bit back a gasp as she dipped a foot into the faintly steaming water, it was much hotter than she thought it would be. She had eventually given the very annoyed, upset and worried Legolas an explanation that satisfied him and was allowed to take a bath. She gently massaged shampoo through her hair, enjoying the pleasant smell of herbs. She rinsed her hair in the clear water and then washed it again. She scrubbed her body clean, she hated being dirty.  
  
Dressed in a light blue dress she found Legolas in one of the libraries. "Doing research?" she asked.  
  
"No, just reading because I feel like it," he replied.  
  
"It would surprise me if you were doing research, there's nothing you need to research, is there?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas replied. "You really should not go running off after odd creatures without telling someone."  
  
"I did, I told Mith," Rhiadrieal replied stubbornly.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Legolas replied.  
  
"What did you mean then?"  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
"I don't think I do," Rhiadrieal said innocently.  
  
"By the Valar-" Legolas started but was silenced when Rhiadrieal kissed him.  
  
"You do know that I'm just teasing you?" she asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Yes but it's not funny!" Legolas replied.  
  
"Maybe not to you," Rhiadrieal said and sat down beside him. "But to me, it is hilarious."  
  
"Think about it from my point of view, I have a lovely, loving wife who teases me at any chance she gets. How would that make you feel?" he asked and kissed Rhiadrieal.  
  
"I'll never have a wife silly!" Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"That's it!" Legolas said and slammed the book shut. He stood up, and carefully picked Rhiadrieal up carrying her in his arms.  
  
"Put me down!" she commanded, half-heartedly.  
  
"What if I don't want to? I don't think you want me to either," Legolas whispered in her ear and then kissed her.  
  
"Fine!" Rhiadrieal said and crossed her arms in a mock pout. Legolas laughed and kissed her again. "I do believe I have legs and can walk," Rhiadrieal said dryly.  
  
"Do you really want me to put you down? Besides, we're already at our rooms," Legolas replied evilly. Once inside, Legolas lay Rhiadrieal on the bed and flopped down beside her. "I really was worried about you," Legolas replied.  
  
"You shouldn't have been, I can take care of myself," Rhiadrieal replied. "Besides, Mith was with me, you know her. Loyal to the end."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I don't worry," Legolas replied. Rhiadrieal gave no answer put to kiss him and then snuggle closer to him, closing her eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Funny. I forgot to mention that in this story I will be switching points of view a lot. They will be marked with a ~*~*~*~ sort of thing and I will let you know who's speaking. That is, if I only have one it means third person. Sorry I forgot to mention it before!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiadrieal's POV  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I lead Star Fire through the castle yard. The hem of my dress wraps around my ankles, it is aggravating. I normally do not wear gowns while training, I have a tendency to ruin clothing, but I intend on training Star Fire to be a polite, will behaved ladies horse as well as a fiery, strong willed war horse. The strong willed and fiery part has never been a problem for him. Once when he was younger, he nearly took off two of a groom's fingers. I am focusing on the polite and well-behaved part, something he does not manage well.  
  
"Hold still," I command, placing my right foot in the stirrup. I mount, sidesaddle. I do not like sidesaddle all that much, but I want to train Firey, Star Fire, to it. He shifted under my weight; I have never ridden him sidesaddle. I pat him reassuringly and issue the order to trot. I walk him to the gate, where I normally train lies beyond the castle grounds. When I approach the gate, I notice that the two guards have stopped someone; they appear to be arguing with the person they have denied entrance. I pull Firey up behind them and gaze down at the person who seemed to be arguing politely.  
  
"Aragorn?" I demand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn stared up at the lady who sat upon her horse behind the guards. It was Rhiadrieal. She looked nothing like the elf he remembered from that cold rainy day. She wore a clean, blue, cotton gown. She did not have the smudge of dirt on her cheek. Her black hair was no longer dull looking, but shiny and silky looking. Her horse, Star Fire, looked the same, the chestnut coat still gleaming. "Rhiadrieal?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him with a steady gaze but then looked past him. He was leading Gollum. "Let him in, I invited him," Rhiadrieal commanded the guards.  
  
"Yes Lady Rhiadrieal," one of the guards said and stepped away from the entrance, letting Aragorn through.  
  
"You may want to see Legolas and Thranduil," Rhiadrieal commented, leading Star Fire. She handed his reins to a groom. She ran into the castle, closely followed by Aragorn.  
  
***  
  
Thranduil nodded after Aragorn finished his story. "We will keep him in our dungeons," he said quietly. "You, son of Arathorn, are welcome to stay."  
  
"I am honored," Aragorn said politely. Rhiadrieal, standing next to Legolas, who was at his father's side, smiled.  
  
Aragorn stood to go, guards had taken Gollum and Rhiadrieal followed. "How long do you plan to stay?" she asked politely.  
  
"I do not know," Aragorn said, and absently rubbed his arm and winced in pain.  
  
Rhiadrieal narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm, making him stop. With out asking she pulled back his sleeve. She knew that, due to his pride, the Man would not admit to being hurt if she asked. A swollen bite bled sluggishly on his lower arm. His black clothing had hidden the crimson stain that would have appeared, "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"The cursed creature got loose, while I was trying to catch him he bite me," Aragorn muttered.  
  
"You of all people, a healer, should know to get it treated!" Rhiadrieal said and grabbed his arm, hauling him through the halls.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"The healers, where else?" Rhiadrieal asked and pushed a door open. "El, I have a patient for you!" Rhiadrieal called into the room. It smelled strongly of linen and herbs.  
  
An elf, El, peered her head around the corner. "Oh, hello Rhiadrieal," she said cheerfully. "And this would be?"  
  
Rhiadrieal looked at Aragorn expectantly. "Estel," he said.  
  
"So you're going by the name Estel here?" Rhiadrieal whispered. Aragorn nodded in reply. "Show El your bite please," Rhiadrieal said to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn sighed and offered his arm for inspection. El looked at it and hissed sympathy, it was painful looking. She led him to the other room to clean and bandage the wound. Rhiadrieal followed close behind.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal sat next to Legolas, laughing. Aragorn looked at her, she was beautiful as her sister. Why she was not in Imladris or Lorien puzzled him. Elrond was protective of Arwen and yet, he had heard that Rhiadrieal had disappeared for one hundred years. He saw Rhiadrieal stop laughing and say something to Legolas who smiled and leaned over and kissed her. Aragorn smiled, he had heard of Legolas and Rhiadrieal's wedding. They were a perfect pair of lovebirds from what some said.  
  
"Have you been to Mirkwood before?" a quiet voice behind Aragorn asked. Aragorn jumped and whirled around to stare into green gold eyes.  
  
"I have not been to the castle, but I have passed through Mirkwood," he mentioned. "It is a haunted place."  
  
"It was not always this way," Mith said in her quiet voice. "I remember the time when the shadow had not yet fallen on Greenwood the Great, it was a beautiful forest."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. "Rhiadrieal and Legolas really do love each other, don't they," he commented. "How long has it been since they were last separated for a time?"  
  
"They have not separated, since the wedding, for anytime longer than a week or two," Mith replied. "They are attached to each other."  
  
"I see," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Elrond speaks highly of you. You must be a very noteworthy man," Mith stated.  
  
"You know Elrond?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He is a very good friend of mine," Mith replied.  
  
"Hello," Rhiadrieal said. "Mind if I interrupt?" She smiled up at Aragorn.  
  
"Not if you don't," Mith said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and looked at Rhiadrieal.  
  
"I was thinking, since you don't have a horse, I need to give Star Fire a good home. I've already trained him to be a warhorse and he was hopeless at being a ladies horse-" Rhiadrieal said until Mith interrupted.  
  
"A ladies horse? He's a war horse already!" Mith exclaimed.  
  
"So? It means he could do both," Rhiadrieal said and then kept on talking. "I could give him to you, you need a horse and he needs someone who can handle him and not get mangled. So, it should work, if you'd take him that is."  
  
"I'd like to look him over first," Aragorn replied. "Thank you for thinking of me."  
  
"Your welcome, he likes you by the way," Rhiadrieal said absently. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"How did you learn that?" Aragorn asked as Rhiadrieal started to walk away.  
  
"He said so," Rhiadrieal replied and walked away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"I cannot believe they let the thing escape!" Legolas exclaimed, not for the first time, and slammed his fists into a nearby wall.  
  
"Hush," Rhiadrieal commanded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It will be all right.  
  
"No it won't," he replied stonily, shrugging her hand off. "No it won't," he repeated.  
  
"Legolas, if you do not want my help, say so. I don't think I'll listen, but you may as well," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"I leave for Imladris tomorrow. I must tell Lord Elrond," Legolas told Rhiadrieal. He took her hands in his, looking at her hopefully. A question in his eyes.  
  
"I will go with you," Rhiadrieal said, answering the unspoken question. A year or so had passed since Aragorn had left with Star Fire. "You didn't need to ask, I'd follow you to the end of the Arda," Rhiadrieal told him.  
  
"Would you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," Rhiadrieal said. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I do not know," Legolas replied.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal sat in the stables, talking to Star Gazer. She heard hoof beats in the stable yard. Odd, she thought. There should not be anyone riding at this time. None of the horses were missing from their stalls. Rhiadrieal walked outside, frowning slightly. A dirty brown horse stood before her, eyeing her nervously.  
  
"Here boy," she crooned, stretching out a hand. She clicked her fingers and the stallion stepped forward. "You're a sweetie, aren't you," she said when the horse nuzzled her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
After the horse was groomed, Rhiadrieal glanced down at her gown. I ruined another one, she thought. Wonderful. She glanced back at the horse, he was a magnificent chestnut, and strangely familiar.  
  
"Star Fire?" she asked, realization dawning. "Why aren't you with Aragorn? What happened?" She had given Star Fire to Aragorn a year or so ago.  
  
- We were in Bree – the stallion replied. – We were staying at an inn. One night, the doors to the stables must have been left open. A noise startled some of the animals, I think it was a noise, and they left. The rest followed suit, including me. When I was far enough away, I came back here, I did not know the way back to Bree. -  
  
"I will take you to Rivendell then," Rhiadrieal replied after thinking. "I believe we have a spare stall that you can stay in for the night."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiadrieal's POV  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As I sit in Ada's counsel, I cannot help but to wonder if this is some bad dream. The Ring has returned. The Wyren Rings, as well as the Three have not been touched by Sauron. They are safe. Yet, I have talked to Mith, she is at the counsel as well, and she says that the Wyren Rings, keeping them at least, involves as much energy as she can spare. I have only used them on the battlefield, and when I do, I am drained of energy. I cannot help but to wonder if she is some unknown goddess. It is foolish I know. Mith says that the Wyren Rings have become more of a burden, the way they were when Sauron was in power, I shudder at the thought.  
  
Through out the counsel, I do not say a thing, I am just there. Mith stays silent as well. It is not time to announce that the Wyr have "returned." The man from Gondor, Boromir, desires the ring. I do not trust him. I find it almost insulting that Mith and I are the only two females in the counsel, but also flattering. How odd, to be insulted and flattered at the same time. The Ring must be destroyed. That is the final outcome of the counsel. It is enough for me, the evil thing scares me.  
  
***  
  
"Rhiadrieal," Ada's voice says behind me. I turn and face him, the Ring has stayed here for nearly two months, something I do not approve of. But I have kept that thought to myself.  
  
"Yes Ada?" I reply.  
  
"I have decided on part of the Fellowship, nine are to go. I have seven chosen," he informs me. "Will you go to represent the Wyr?"  
  
I look at him, I cannot go. "No," I answer. "I a Wyren Queen. If I die, my people will be left without a ruler."  
  
"What of Mith then?" Ada asks, I believe he is desperate.  
  
"You know her. She will refuse. The Two burden her enough and she would be a danger to Fellowship," I respond, shaking my head slightly. "No other Wyr will go, they are too afraid." Ada sighs and looks distraught. "I am sorry," I say.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiadrieal entered the rooms Legolas and her shared, to find Legolas staring out at the sky. "Legolas?" she asked, walking to sstand beside him.  
  
"Rhiadrieal," he said and turned to face her. "Your father, he chose me to go with the Fellowship."  
  
"When?" Rhiadrieal asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I leave in seven days," Legolas replied. Rhiadreial closed her eyes and visibly slumped, saying nothing. She fought the tears to no avail, and eventually started crying.  
  
"Rhiadrieal? Don't – don't cry," Legolas pleaded. "I'll be alright. Truly I will." He took her into his arms.  
  
"What if you aren't though? What if you aren't?" Rhiadrieal asked, looking at him through her tears. She knew he may not return, and she would be left heart broken.  
  
"I will," Legolas reassured her. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal watched the Fellowship depart from Rivendell at dusk. Her heart hurt terribly. Once they had faded into the forest, Rhiadrieal turned away and started the walk back to Rivendell. She intended on staying for a time, she had nowhere better to go. "You really shouldn't need to hide your feelings," Mith said, melting out of the woods beside her. "I'm sure everyone would understand, you and Legolas haven't been separated for more then a five days at a time."  
  
"You don't need to sneak up on me," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"I was not sure if you would listen to me," Mith answered.  
  
"Do you realize how it feels? I don't know if I'll ever see him again! It practically breaks my heart that I cannot go with him because I am needed more by my people! My heart wants to go with him and yet I cannot go. The heart wants what the heart wants and nothing changes it," Rhiadrieal said, close to tears again.  
  
"Rhiadrieal, I have never loved another like that and had my love returned," Mith said stonily.  
  
Rhiadrieal said nothing more but continued the trudge back.  
  
***  
  
"I'm what?" Rhiadrieal squeaked, not sure whether to be delighted or upset.  
  
"You're pregnant," Elrond confirmed.  
  
"Legolas doesn't know though," Rhiadrieal added quietly. "I wish I could tell him."  
  
"He will think it is a wonderful surprise for him at the end of the war," Elrond said quietly, taking his daughters hand in his.  
  
"Does this mean I should stay in Rivendell?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"I would have it that way," Elrond replied. "You would be safe."  
  
"I will then," Rhiadrieal nodded. "When will I have the baby?"  
  
"Mid or early February is my guess," Elrond replied.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal sat at her desk, writing a letter to Legolas.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I miss you terribly. I am all right, everyone is. I have decided to stay in Rivendell until the war is over. I am with a child. Your child. I wish you were here, I do not want to do bear this child alone. Ada says that the child will be born in mid or early February. Somehow I do not think you will be back in time to see the child born. I do not want to do this alone.  
  
I do not know if this letter will ever reach you. I pray it does. I do not expect a reply, I understand if you do not even read the whole thing. Do not die. I do not want my child to be fatherless. I do not want you to die, I love you too much. I do not know what else there is to say, so I will send to you later. Namárië.  
  
Rhiadrieal  
  
Rhiadrieal went to her window, holding the flute she had finished carving earlier that day. She put it to her lips and played a high trill. The notes were perfect. She started a song; it was the melody to a love song. Birds soon gathered around her, perching in the branches of the tree that grew near the window. Finally, a large eagle she knew came.  
  
She stopped playing and beckoned to the eagle. It flew closer and perched upon the windowsill. "Rhinga," she said, addressing the eagle. "Would you take a letter to someone for me? I do not know where he is, but you, along with many of your kind know how to find Gandalf the Grey, he is traveling with Gandalf. He is an elf named Legolas."  
  
-I know Gandalf- Rhinga replied. –I will take your letter. –  
  
"Thank you," Rhiadrieal said, handing the letter, it was folded and tied with a ribbon to the eagle.  
  
Rhiadrieal watched the eagle fly away and felt her heart sink. The eagle would see Legolas and *she* wouldn't. She missed Legolas. She missed everything about him. "Return to me," she whispered. Rhiadrieal sighed and turned away.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm getting frustrated. When I get eight reviews (don't ask why it's eight) I'll post the next chapter.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I am bored. Bored, bored, bored, BORED! Bored out of my mind. So bored that I just decided to screw the eight reviews and you get chapter four idea. Hope you like it!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mith's POV  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I walk through the halls, my heart aches. I should not be jealous of Rhiadrieal, but I am. A terrible jealousy eats away at my heart and soul. Rhiadrieal has everything I've ever wanted. A family and love. I once had a family, or so I am told, but I never knew my father and my mother died while giving birth to me. A love, I do not see anyone who would love me in that way. I cannot be jealous of Rhiadrieal! She is my friend and queen. I should wish her the best and not feel the terrible jealousy within me.  
  
I never had a lover, I have my friends, and much of the time, that is enough for me. I sometimes catch myself thinking that I am in love with Elrond. I know that her is only my dearest friend. I only think that in the loneliest, heartache filled hours of the night. It pains me to know that I will always awake alone.  
  
But I cannot be jealous of Rhiadrieal.  
  
I have been inside to long, I need to run free in the woods. I walk out into the cold January air. I undo the ties that keep my cloak around my neck, I cannot shape shift with it on, and let it pool on the ground at my feet. I pull off the delicate slippers and throw them on the ground beside my cloak. I start running into the woods, as I go shifting into my wolf form. My arms are the first to change, the hair sprouts and grows and my hands turn into paws. I feel the front of my shape pushing out into a wolf's snout. I feel the odd prickle of my tail growing. My legs suddenly are not strong enough to support me and I drop down onto all fours, running now as a wolf.  
  
I look up to the moon above me, the silver platter glowing in the night sky. Moon and Night. I continue running, leaping small streams and dodging through the trees. All Wyr know the joy of running, it is in our blood. I eventually stop in a small clearing, and stare up in between the leaves of the canopy. I raise my head toward the sky and voice a howl. Howls are the song of wolves. My howl was the howl of loneliness and regret. The howl of a wolf without a pack, the lone howl. I lift the pitch and then let it drop.  
  
"That was an interesting howl," a voice says from behind me. "What does it mean?"  
  
I turn around, muscles tense. Elrond, I think. I shift back to my elven form. "Elrond?" I ask.  
  
"I did not expect to see you out here. You are a ways from Imladris," he tells me.  
  
"I did not expect to see you either. I was running," I say, the last part sort of sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, the joy the Wyr find in running," Elrond states calmly.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I ask.  
  
"Taking a walk," he replied.  
  
"It's a long way for a walk," I reply, it is.  
  
"I took a rather long one," he retorts.  
  
"Do you miss Celebrian?" I ask suddenly, we had both been silent for a few long minutes.  
  
"Yes," Elrond sighs. I should not have brought this topic up.  
  
"I wish I were there to say farewell to her," I tell him. "She was one of my good friends."  
  
"You were in hiding," he reminds me.  
  
"Friends are supposed to be there for each other," I say, half to myself.  
  
"There is no way that you could have been there for her forever," Elrond tells me, turning me to face him. I think I love him, I say silently to no one in particular,  
  
"But I wanted to be. Nothing changes that." You can't be serious, I tell myself. He's your friend! A friend! Just a friend! Not a whole lot more, just a very good friend.  
  
I cocked my head, several answering howls returned to my ears. There were no packs left here. "Which howl was it?" he asks again, changing the subject. "It has a mournful note in it."  
  
"It was the howl of loneliness. It is the howl of a pack less wolf. Any song sung with the pack will not have that note in it. Not unless a pack member has died," I say.  
  
"Why did you sing the howl?" he asks.  
  
"Don't you see Elrond? I am alone," I reply, turning away from him. "I have no family. I have never had someone actually love me. My friends are all that I have, and sometimes I cannot help but to be jealous of them."  
  
Elrond stands, speechless for a while. "There is nothing wrong with being jealous," he says quietly after a time, coming to stand beside me.  
  
"Then why do I feel that there is?" I ask almost angrily. My tears are threatening to start spilling down my cheeks uncontrollably. I have not cried in an extraordinarily long time, so long I do not quite remember the last time I cried. "Why do I feel that there is something wrong with me being deathly jealous of you and Rhiadrieal? Two of my best friends?" Give me an answer, please and ease my pain, I plead silently.  
  
"I – I do not know," Elrond admits.  
  
"There," I say bitterly. "You, Elrond the all knowing and all wise, have no answer for me. And if I feel it is wrong, then it is wrong to me. Nothing you or anyone else says will change that." I turn and run, shifting into wolf form, the faster of my two bodies. I should not be mad at Elrond, I should not have said those words. I should have gone back and apologized, and I told myself. But, I continued to run from him.  
  
"Mith, wait!" he said. I ignored him and ran farther away. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, before he started to run after me, he is faster, then me in any body. I hear him start to run after me, but I continue running. I run, this time not for the joy of it but to escape the painful words I had said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Something large knocked into Mith's back, forcing her to the forest floor. In her panic, she shifted to elf form. Elrond climbed off her back, he had brought her down in a very undignified tackle. If there had been a more graceful, tactical way to do assuredly make her stop, he would have done so, but there wasn't. "Will you listen to me?" he asks, dusting himself off.  
  
Mith got to her feet. "I guess," Mith replied.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being jealous. I have been jealous before, Rhiadrieal has been as well. I knew that for a while, she was deathly jealous of Arwen," Elrond said.  
  
"When were you jealous?" Mith asked. Elrond looked at her but said nothing. "When?" she demanded. When he looked into her eyes and looked away, Mith said, "You do not need to lie for me."  
  
"I knew you would not believe me," Elrond muttered.  
  
Mith laughed at that. "Do you really think that you are a good liar?"  
  
"Not in particular," Elrond mumbled.  
  
"That is one thing you have always been horrible at, lying," Mith said in between peals of laughter. "I'm sorry I was angry, it's just a touchy subject," she said after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Do you intend on going back with me? People will begin to wonder about us, it is nearly dawn?"  
  
"Yes," Mith replied and started walking.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal sat in Elladan's room, talking with her older brother. "I don't know if Legolas will come back though!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You should not worry about him so much," Elladan told her. "He is the best archer I know and a fine warrior. He will survive."  
  
"It's easy for you to say but I do worry!" Rhiadrieal replied. "I do not want to be left to wander alone, I love him."  
  
"Sister, he loves you as well and you know he still wears the necklace you gave him," Elladan replied. "He will not let himself die and you know it. He loves you too much to go on and leave you by yourself."  
  
"I just have thought about that so much. About when the time comes to go to the undying lands. I cannot leave my people. But, I cannot let go of Legolas, he means too much to me. And I will not die and leave him to go alone."  
  
"Think about it when you need to. It would not do for you to worry yourself sick," Elladan said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I can't help but worry," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Rest, you will want your sleep," Elladan advised. "Do not worry yourself sick."  
  
"I won't, Rhiadrieal said, departing to go to her room and to bed for the night. She dressed in her nightgown and climbed into bed, blowing out the candle she had lit and set on the bedside table.  
  
And she slept.  
  
Rhiadrieal awoke at dawn, and climbed out of bed. She walked to one of the windows and threw it open. She glanced outside, looking towards where the sun would rise. She watched as the sun rose, painting the horizon with delicate pinks and oranges. She felt the first rays of sun play across her face. A silver tear tumbled down her cheek, she hated being away from Legolas, she loved him so much. She wanted to share the beautiful sight before her with Legolas, and yet she could not. She thought her heart was torn in two, it would explain the dull hurt there. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I got such a nice review from Aimzy-chan that I was inspired to write chapter five! This is for you Aimzy-chan!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rhiadrieal lay upon in a bed, exhausted. She had never thought that giving birth to a child would hurt or be so tiring. How little did she know. She heard off in the distance a voice tell her that her child was a boy. "May I hold him?" she asked weakly.  
  
The baby was gently handed to her. They had washed him and Rhiadrieal stared into storm blue eyes. Just like mine, she thought. He was wrapped in a soft blanket. Short silver blonde hair crowned his head. "Elmoth," she whispered. "Your father would be so happy if he were here. I shall name you Elmoth."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal sat before the fire in her father's hall, cradling Elmoth in her arms. "He is a beautiful child," Glorfindel said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I just wish his father was here," Rhiadrieal said, kissing Elmoth's forehead.  
  
"Legolas would be proud, any father would," Glorfindel murmered. "May I hold him?" The request was almost hesitant.  
  
Rhiadrieal smiled, and let Glorfindel take the babe from her arms and hold him in his own. "It surprise me that I, the youngest, am the first to have a family of my own," Rhiadrieal commented absently. "I did not even intend on getting married when I was younger."  
  
"Everyone knew that. You ran away five times in one week after you heard that Lord Elrond had engaged you to Legolas," Glorfindel replied. "Every time it became harder to catch you too."  
  
"I was intent on not getting married to him," Rhiadrieal replied. "Apparently there must have been something flawed in my plans, because here I am, married to him and caring for his child." Her words drew a laugh out of Glorfindel.  
  
"The only flaw was that you didn't anticipate falling in love with him," he replied.  
  
"Does anyone anticipate falling love?" Rhiadrieal asked, taking Elmoth back into her arms.  
  
"No, I do not believe so," Glorfindel said after considering. "I must go, I hope we will talk later."  
  
"As do I," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
***  
  
Elmoth eased Rhiadrieal's fear of loosing Legolas, as well as the pain she felt for not seeing him. Two weeks after Elmoth's birth, Rhiadrieal wrote to Legolas again. Rhinga had returned and said that Legolas was all right and healthy. The eagle also said that he had delivered the letter straight into Legolas' hand.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
Elmoth was born a week from today. He has storm blue eyes, like mine, and silver blonde hair. He was born at dawn so I thought the name was fitting. I am healthy, as is he. I miss you terribly. I must go now, Elmoth is crying. I love you and am thinking of you.  
  
Rhiadrieal  
  
***  
  
Mith rode her horse, Steelsong, through Imladris' forest. Steelsong had carried her through many odd happenings, including battles, one raid, an odd amount of patrols, and several skirmishes. She patted his neck and told him to trot and then canter. She had him jump several fallen trees and creeks. She halted the giant stallion when she reached the top of a ridge and looked down at the river below. It was a fast moving, shallow river that if she so choose to could easily cross. It marked the boundaries of Rivendell. Mith sighed, she knew she could not go out of Rivendell, for fear that Sauron or his servants would find and take the Two.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here," she heard someone say behind her. Elrond, she thought. I just can't escape you can I.  
  
"We do have the habit of running into each other," Mith replied evenly. Elrond drew his horse to a stop beside Mith, it looked as though he had been looking for someone.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Mith asked, fiddling with Steelsong's reins.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why? I can take care of myself," Mith replied. Mith put one hand up to touch the mithril chain the two Rings hung on. She pulled the chain up and brought the Rings into view. She looked at them intently and then frowned. The Ring of Night radiated a shadow, its battle aura. "What is the day?" she inquired softly.  
  
"March thirteenth," Elrond replied.  
  
"The Ring has entered Mordor then," Mith commented absently.  
  
"Your Rings, they are glowing," Elrond murmered.  
  
"It is their battle aura, they only do this in or before a battle. They only should though. I have not seen them do this by themselves since the Ring was last in Mordor. We should give out prayers to Frodo and the company now," Mith answered hesitantly. "All of the Wyr should beware and not lay to rest alone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sauron, he will want *all* the Wyr as his servants again. And those who aren't, he will most likely try and kill," Mith replied stonily. "Most of the Wyr, by the orders of Rhiadrieal, should be inside the city and safe, but there are a few that will not be in the city."  
  
"Are you saying that you and Rhiadrieal aren't safe here in Rivendell?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"No, I am just worried about my people," Mith replied. "I must talk to you about Elmoth, as well. He is Rhiadrieal's son, a Wyren Queen's son. He will be a Prince among the Wyr as well as a Prince of Mirkwood. He will have the ability of shape shifting, of a sort. I do not know if it will be to a wolf, since he is mostly elf, he may be able to shift to another animal. We will wait and see," Mith admitted. "There is also something I must tell you about Rhiadrieal."  
  
"What about my daughter?" Elrond asked, saying nothing about what she had said about Elmoth.  
  
"I have begun to wonder about the choice she will make when the time comes for her to choose immortality or mortality. I know that she will not be happy if forced to be mortal to stay and watch her child, it would mean losing Legolas. But she would not leave when you do, she cannot leave Legolas, it would break her heart as well as his," Mith said evenly.  
  
"You are saying?" Elrond asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"I am saying that her love for Legolas and Elmoth may allow her to keep her immortality. Love is more powerful then anything I have heard of. I have never loved and for that I berate myself, I have missed so much in my life," Mith said bitterly. "I have spent more time here in Middle Earth then most mortals and immortals have and yet I have an empty meaningless life."  
  
"I do not think your friends would say your life is meaningless," Elrond said. Mith glanced at his eyes and saw a fleeting emotion.  
  
"But I do, and aren't I the only one who is fit to judge my life and what I have done with it?" Mith demanded.  
  
"Your friends are better judges then you, Mith. For as long as I have known you, the one biggest fault I can find in you is that you are too harsh on yourself. You have always pounded upon every fault you have! Sooner or later you will break and then only your friends can save you! You are breaking and it shows. You pace from one end of Rivendell to the other like a caged animal. You are always a pillar of strength that can support anyone and their troubles except for yourself. Everyone has weak moments and yet you seem to think you cannot have them!" Elrond snapped. "Why can't you let your friends help you? Isn't that what part of a friendship is? You think of everything and wish the best for your friends, and yet you are almost selfless. Can't you have one moment when you think of yourself instead of letting yourself waste away little by little while your friends worry and you continue to push them away?" He looked up at Mith's face and saw tears in her eyes. He had not seen Mith cry, ever. "Mith? Why are you crying?" he asked, more softly.  
  
"Because you're right," Mith said softly, her silvery tears running down her cheeks. "I've never taken the time to think about me, and what I need, and what I want. I've never taken the time to cry for everything I've lost. I've never taken the time to realize that it's not selfish and I've never taken the time to work my life out. I've never taken the time to realize that there is nothing wrong with crying and leaning on someone else for a change."  
  
"Then cry, Mith." And so she did.  
  
A/N: Hi. It's me. I'm with this story I'm gonna leave you at a nice inopportune part like always. I already have in planned out too! I've decided to make a series! Wow. For later in the series I need to know a few things. If you can't help me that's gonna be very, very bad because it's necessary!  
  
Things I need answered:  
  
A) Didn't Aragorn die at age 230? That's what I got when I did the math and I just need it confirmed.  
  
B) What's the elven equivalent to the age 15?  
  
All answers will be appreciated! Thanks to all those who review!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Rhiadrieal lay awake, thinking of what Mith had told her. Her heart leapt at the thought of not having to leave Legolas or her child. Yet, Mith's theory may not work. She rolled over on the bed and got to her feet. She walked to the window and stared out the window. The silver stars twinkled above her, shining like little diamonds that had been thrown onto a black velvet sky. Rhiadrieal looked at them and sang softly:  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
  
silveren penna miriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
o galahremmin ennorath,  
  
fanulios, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, si nef aeraron!  
  
At the end she added a silent prayer, for Sam who she knew would follow Frodo to the ends of the world, Mount Doom. For Pippin and Merry, the two cheerful, light hearted hobbits. For Boromir, even though she did not fully trust him. For Gandalf, the Istari of great wisdom, who her father had a strong friendship with. For Aragorn, her friend and who her sister loved. For Legolas, her love and husband. And for Frodo, who had the heaviest burden to bear.  
  
A crying baby sounded from the next room. Elmoth, she thought and ran to go see what was a miss. She picked up the squalling baby in her arms. After he had fed, he still stared up into her eyes, and smiled up at Rhiadrieal. Rhiadrieal smiled back and held Elmoth close and sang him to sleep, before placing him back in his crib to sleep. "Your father would be so proud," she whispered to the sleeping baby, not for the first time. "I am proud to be your mother, I will always be proud of you, whatever path you take."  
  
Rhiadrieal went back to bed and lay down. Just before sleep, she thought of Elmoth, his silver hair and storm blue eyes, and for the first time in the months since Legolas left, she fell asleep, truly content.  
  
A/N: Short chapter it is, but I like to think it's cute. *Grins* Your review would make me very happy. But, like I've been told, I should write for the joy of writing! So I am!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: It's me again! Hmm, that's odd. When I did the math using A Guide to Tolkien's Middle Earth I got 230. Oh well, only 40 years difference. Thanks for the info! It really, really helps! This insures to be a short story, more of a linking story then one of great importance. I think this is the last chapter and I'm going to put in an epilogue!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rhiadrieal pushed several errant strands of black hair out of her face and stared at her father again. "The War's over? We're going to Gondor?" she asked, wide eyed.  
  
Elrond nodded and then smiled when his daughter hugged him and then exclaimed that she would need to go pack and scurrying off. "So, we are going to Gondor?" Mith asked, melting out of the shadows.  
  
"Must you always sneak up on people?" Elrond asked. "Yes."  
  
"Not always," Mith replied. "I guess I'll be playing nurse maid."  
  
"Elmoth is coming," Elrond confirmed. "Rhiadrieal wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"When it comes to her family she's very insistent," Mith mused. "Who's going to keep her from charging over there and leaving the rest of the company behind?"  
  
"I was hoping you would," Elrond said.  
  
"I have nurse maid duty," Mith retorted. "I can't watch your wayward child."  
  
"That leaves me," Elrond sighed.  
  
"Actually, do you really think it will be that bad if she does?" Mith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't mind taking care of Elmoth, he is such a darling child and that's it that we need to worry about."  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal urged Star Gazer into a gallop, she had left the company of her father's people earlier that day, they were nearing Minas Tirith (A/N: I think it was Minas Tirith they were at, but I'm not sure). She scanned the horizon looking for anyone. There. Golden hair, long, an elf. Legolas she thought overjoyed and turned Gazer towards him. When she got closer, his identity was confirmed, this was Legolas. "Legolas!" she cried out.  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" he asked uncertainly and then beamed. Rhiadrieal pulled Gazer up to a halt beside Legolas. Then, with almost no grace, she half dismounted half fell out of the saddle into Legolas' arms. She looked at him and then kissed him. Legolas was the first to pull away and look into Rhiadrieal's eyes. "I missed you terribly," he murmered. "You don't seem to have changed a bit. Where's Elmoth?"  
  
"Your son is with Mith, they should be here later today. I got frustrated with the slow pace of the company and left early this morning," Rhiadrieal said, grinning. "I missed you too. Come, you must inform me on everything that has happened." Rhiadrieal took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the city. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Rhiadrieal lay on her bed, holding the newborn child, her second. "Nana?" a quite voice asked. Rhiadrieal turned and saw Elmoth standing beside the bed.  
  
"This is your sister Elmoth," Rhiadrieal said, cradling the sleeping babe in her arms. "Her name is-" she hesitated and looked at Legolas, who stood nearby.  
  
"Her golden hair reminds me of the Alfirin of Lebennin," Legolas commented. "Why not call her Alfirin?"  
  
"Her name is Alfirin," Rhiadrieal told him.  
  
"She is very beautiful," Elmoth said, peering at the baby. "Was I like that when I was little?"  
  
"Very much so," Rhiadrieal replied. "Elmoth, go with your ada, he would like to practice some archery with you." It was the silent queue to Legolas that Rhiadrieal was very tired and needed rest.  
  
Elmoth, who loved archery, darted out the door. Legolas followed, but stopped to kiss Rhiadrieal's forehead. "I'll be back later tonight," he told her quietly, as so not to wake Alfirin, and then walked out the door to find Elmoth.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked down at Alfirin, the baby had woken up but stayed quiet. She had a full head of brilliant, soft golden hair. She stared at Rhiadrieal intently with bright blue eyes. Rhiadrieal kissed her babies forehead. She was happy.  
  
A/N: There will be another story! Don't know when but there will be one; I'll keep you posted!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	9. SEQUEL!!!!!!

SEQUEL!!!!!!  
  
There's a sequel called Golden Flower. I have two chapters up and more are going to follow. Go, read, now!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


End file.
